SHIELDed Dragon
by HueMaester
Summary: Set in the MCU, 150 people fall into comas, and live out 9 years in Tamriel during and after the Dragon Crisis, and afterwards, return to Earth, with skills and memories they shouldn't have. Only, they have a plan, and what can it mean for the rest of the world? Actually a Elder Scrolls/MCU/Witcher crossover, but AoS and Elder Scrolls are the most prominent. Rated M because why not


**Be nice, this is my first fanfic. I can almost guarantee that that I'm going to fuck up, and most of the characters will be OOC AF. I'm not very good at writing characters someone else has written, and I'm not doing too much research to make sure I get things right. I most likely write things that don't work in the lore of Elder Scrolls and MCU, and to be honest, I don't really care. The point of this, is that everyone is discovering the unknown, and seeing how far their skills and abilities can truly develop. Even the gods are discovering new things.**

 **Keep in mind that I have only played Skyrim, and that most of my knowledge from previous things comes from other fanfics (Although when I didn't understand something, I would go to the ES wiki, and get even more confused, and end up with more questions).**

 **Oh, yeah, last thing (I think), this is technically a Witcher/Elder Scrolls/MCU fanfic, but I'm just going to put it under Elder Scrolls/Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D crossover, because they are going to be the most prominent of the three. They really just need an MCU thing in there…**

 **Okay, so the premise of my story is that, one day (Before Iron Man) 150 people around the world all fell into comas, and after a little bit, a few of them did start to die, or suffer injuries that they could not have gotten where they were and stuff like that. People might have injuries that suggest that they were mauled by a bear, and others that they were set on fire. Nothing anyone does can wake them up, and families are forced to mourn the loss of their family members. What they don't know, is that they were all transported into Tamriel. Over time, the ones who didn't die, their bodies on Earth would grow like their bodies in Tamriel. Any weight or muscle gain in Tamriel, would be applied on Earth, and their muscles never atrophied as they would from sitting still for a long time. Scientists and doctors were baffled by this, and were confused at how they were able to survive and grow, as they had absolutely no brain activity, not even enough to tell their heart to keep beating, and yet, it was. They were able to document the signs of adrenaline, as well as signs of physical exhaustion.**

 **A few months after this, another 150 people slipped into comas (Witcher), and similar things started happening. The scientific community made the decision to ship all of the people who were still alive to a facility in the US, where the world's most premiere doctors and scientists could monitor them, and try and find a cure for their condition, amongst other things.**

 **Eight and a half years later, the 32 surviving people, of the second wave of coma victims woke up, with skills and memories that they did not have before they woke up. Since this was impossible, the scientists were further intrigued by this. The families of the remaining 44 'first wavers' as dubbed by the media, quickly returned to their loved ones, in hopes that they would wake up soon.**

 **In the shadows, a private organisation called Sentinel (If that's actually a thing in the MCU then fucking kill me) was orchestrating a raid to collect the first wavers, and eliminate everyone else in the building.**

 **What no one knew, is that one of the first wavers knew he was going to wake up soon, and that he had made preparations.**

 **Keep in mind that AoS LMD hasn't/isn't going to happen, just pretend that Ada is still going to be a good little girl, but Daisy has been formally and publicly invited back into SHIELD**

 **Keep in mind that he is a chubby teenager at this point maybe around 15-16 years old, he isn't a very physical person, and he needs glasses. That will help with the contrast from before and after his coma :)**

 **If anyone thinks that the story would be better as a first or third person story, please state your concerns, and I'll try to accommodate your wishes. For now, it will be first person past tense.**

I came home, and after greeting my mum, and telling her my day at school was shit, like I do everyday, I suddenly felt light-headed. I faintly remember collapsing on the kitchen floor, but the next thing I remember, I'm tied up, in a cart. Before I start to panic, I start taking deep calming breaths. I look around, and I'm not alone in the cart. There is a bunch of men I do not recognise, although only one is gagged. I hear voices coming from the men, but I tune them out so I can focus on my surroundings.

After a few minutes, we arrived in a medieval looking town, with stone walls and everything.

'Wow, either this is a really elaborate prank, or I've time traveled' I thought.

When the cart finally stopped, was when I realised what was happening. We were going to be executed. I felt my heart start racing. I quickly calmed myself, 'They wouldn't execute a kid, would they?'

Turns out, they would. They shoved me down onto the block, and I made the distinct decision, to not be known as the one who shat himself before he died.

The headsman raised his axe, and then I heard a roar come from the mountains behind the tower behind the headsman. The headsman lowered his axe, and looked out towards the mountains.

I heard a man yell out at the headsman, who told him to ignore it, and keep going.

And then I saw it.

A massive black dragon.

Then everyone else saw it.

When it landed on top of the tower, the headsman dropped his axe.

 **9 Years Later**

I opened my eyes to a blinding white light. I could hear frantic voices going around, as well as a few screams of joy.

'Hmm. He was right.'

I clenched my fist, and felt the cold metal in my hand.

'Good. It came back with me.'

I looked to my right and saw families greeting their loved ones, my comrades. I sat up, just as a nurse ran over to me, with a change of clothes. When I looked at her she screamed and dropped the clothes on the floor, my vampiric eyes piercing through the air, as if into her soul, causing her to flee.

I chuckled, and quickly put on the clothes, putting the metal in my pocket.

After a few minutes, a loud bang echoed throughout the corridor leading to the room we were all in, which was quickly followed by three more.

" **Laas Yah Nir** "

I saw five red wisps approaching through the wall. I looked around the room, and everyone was startled, and beginning to panic. I saw Tom step forward from the crowd of people, and I whistled to him.

He looked at me, and I held up my hand, displaying five fingers. He then relayed this information to the rest of us 'visitors to Tamriel' and we all got ready for a fight.

I was unsure of what weapons the enemy were using, but figured they would be firearms of some sort, so, to be safe, I cast a spell of my own creation: Daedraflesh.

When the armed men entered the room, they raised their guns to fire into the people, but were surprised when they shot me, and the bullet bounced off my skin.

"I'm glad that still works." I said with a chuckle.

I cast a chain lightning spell and incinerated the soldiers, and, unfortunately, their weapons.

Unsurprisingly, everyone who wasn't in Tamriel, was surprised, and afraid of my magic, and looked to their loved ones for protection from the 'demon', but most were surprised when half of them were also casting spells.

I conjured a bow, and started down the corridor, ignoring the corpses of the building's staff. My men ( **The other coma 'victims'** ) were split between calming their families to keep them quiet, and guarding our flanks.

Me and my men being soundless was made redundant by the heavy footfalls of everyone else, and as such we caught the attention of a nearby kill squad, which was quickly dealt with.

'Magic still trumps technology' I chuckled at the thought.

We moved past the corpses that were pricked with spectral arrows, and I had to hold back a laugh when some of them started to vomit. That would not go down well.

By the time we had made it to the entrance of the building, it was easy to see that the people roaming through the building, likely mercenaries, had the local police or military in a bit of a standoff, and I could see some news reporters further back.

Tom walked over to me, "Do you think they are looking for a show?"

"Probably," I replied, "I think I might indulge them."

"I'll make sure everyone here stays out of your way." Tom said with a laugh.

"WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO HIM?" A woman shouted out.

Tom quickly turned around, and put his hand over her mouth to muffle her screaming.

"We should listen to him because he is the Dovahkiin, our leader, the greatest amongst us, and my friend." He whispered quietly, although still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hear, hear." One of my men, Robert yelled out.

I nodded to Tom, and he returned it, before I stepped outside. It didn't take long for the media to notice me, and the mercenaries noticed far quicker than they did.

They raised their rifles, but before any could fire, I shouted, " **MUL QAH DIIV** "

The ground trembled with the power of my voice, and I was encased in a golden light, which wrapped and weaved it's way around my body, forming a draconic hide around my body, as well as a small dragon tail, that was forked and barbed for use as a weapon.

The light partially solidified, and I displayed my new claws to the mercenaries. In response, they opened fire.

With an unnatural speed and agility, I bobbed and weaved, dodging most of the bullets, and those that hit me, bounced off my draconic scales. Calling upon my vampiric, and wolf sides, in addition to my inner dragon, I easily tore through enemy ranks, and I was the only one left standing in a field of blood and guts.

I calmed the bloodlust of my vampiric and wolf sides, and pushed down the domineering aspect of my draconic side, and in a flash of golden light I was back to normal, albeit, covered in blood.

My sixth, seventh and eighth senses screamed at me to move, and I obeyed, only for a bullet to crack through the air where my head was. Instinctively, I popped off a particularly powerful firebolt spell, that hit my would-be killer in the chest with such force that he was lifted into the air as he disintegrated.

I heard an irritating chopping sound, that was accompanied by a whirring sound, far out in the distance, although it was quickly approaching.

Tom and the rest of my men exited the building.

"We have a fast moving airborne target approaching from the south." I shouted out. There was no need for instruction, they knew what to do, we practiced more than enough when we were taking down dragons.

The mages amongst us spread out in such a formation that when the target got close enough, they would be able to hit it from three sides.

I noticed that the media was very curious, and the police were just as confused. Judging from their accents, we were likely in the US somewhere.

The target quickly approached, and as soon as I saw it, I realised what it was. It was a gunship. There were multiple miniguns on each side, and numerous missile pods. It was clearly preparing to fire.

"SHIELDS UP!" I yelled, and in response, all of the mages cast powerful wards.

'I hope this is enough.' I thought.

Just before they opened fire, I added my own ward to the shield that we were all hiding behind, and shouted, " **FEIM ZII GRON** "

My body dematerialised, and turned translucent blue.

The missiles struck the shield, quickly followed by a barrage of bullets. Within seconds, half of my men had collapsed from exhaustion, weakening the shield. It didn't help that wards weren't their strongest magics and that none of us had ever blocked such a powerful force.

They stopped firing, and waited for the smoke to clear. A third of my men were still standing.

'Good,' I thought, 'That is more than enough to melt this tin bird.'

Clearly they were thinking the same thing, and having spent enough of their lives in this world, they knew it was far from infallible. They were already charging fireball spells, and were waiting for my order.

I pointed at the helicopter, and shouted, "LOOSE!"

And loose they powerful fireballs exploded around the gunship, killing most of its occupants from the blistering heat, and setting off the remaining missiles in the missile pods, obliterating the helicopter, and sending debris flying in all directions as it's metal carcass hit the ground hard, thankfully away from people.

A few of my men collapsed from magical exhaustion, while the rest celebrated their victories. We were lucky, none of us died, but I got the feeling that whoever sent the mercenaries was not sending their best, and if they had, most, if not all, of us would be dead.

The first thing we did was set up a communication network between us, before we, temporarily, parted ways.

Over the next few weeks, one of my men, Rashid, attempted to subtly acquire a large portion of land that could serve as a base of operations, as he was the son of a rich oil tycoon.

We had previously discussed that I would deal with the public side of things, and that, if asked, they would all be very vague about things. They could say they know magic, but not much more than that. They can say as much as they want about the political systems in place in Tamriel and its provinces, but not name any names of people. They were to avoid all talk of Aedra and Daedra, and they could only refer to me by either my name, which is John Bridgewater, or by Dovahkiin. We didn't want people to know about the dragons, hence no Dragonborn. These arrangements weren't permanent, but several things needed to be put into place before we could open up.

While doing research, I discovered that while we were gone, Earth had suffered multiple alien invasions, but had, against all odds, repelled them. There was also an organisation that was making a resurgence called SHIELD. Apparently there was some issue with another organisation infiltrating them, and all but destroying them.

'They would have gotten along well with the Thalmor if either of them still existed.'

I was expecting any number of government agencies to try to debrief me, or even try to recruit some of my men, especially this 'SHIELD', but so far they were yet to make contact. Either they had some internal drama to sort out, or they were waiting to see what they could learn about us.

 **Tell me what you think so far, and yes I know I'm a terrible writer. I have learnt from a mistake that I made in a story I wrote a long time ago, which was that I capped each chapter at 1000-1200ish words.**

 **But it's still bad, and nowhere near what I want it to be. But if people like it, I will continue it. If people have questions, I will answer them as best as I can without spoiling the story.**

 **And yes, John is both a werewolf and a vampire, because he fucked around with the magic that powers both conditions, and made them compatible with each other. And yes I did use a name generator for his incredibly white name. And yes, he is going to be WAAAY too OP**

 **John and the other first wavers were able to learn magic faster than most Tamrielans, and their magic was also more potent and powerful. I have a few ideas rattling through my head as to why this is, but the best one I have is that on the way to Tamriel, they passed through Aetherius, and 'bathed' in pure magic.**

 **Lastly, if anyone knows how to do the line thing, that would be cool, for now I am just doing strikethrough, and holding space :)**


End file.
